


Reminisce

by tvshowfanficwriter17



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvshowfanficwriter17/pseuds/tvshowfanficwriter17
Summary: A little reminiscent account of Julia's love life





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bexinthecity247](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexinthecity247/gifts).



> I tried to do something a bit different to Moving Along and Lavender: The Scent of Home.  
> This is also dedicated to Bex as she has helped me through so much and helped boost my confidence in my writing :) Thank you Bex and the other girls from Soft Keeley is a gift GC <3
> 
>  
> 
> So enjoy and please review :)

**They both were sexually frustrated and they both knew there was sexual tension between them. They both know the consequences but they enjoyed the thrill of sneaking around and not getting caught. Julia realised that thrill drove her insane when she would glance at David and he would stare back at her. Or when he watched her walk, the little spring in her step was because of him and the slight sway of her hips was just for him.**

She laid in her bed reminiscing her mix-matched love life before her current liaison.

Rob had feelings for her, but she wouldn’t touch him with a barge pole. He always looked like a lost puppy and she despised him. He would mope around all day, trying to get her attention and prove what a little good boy he was. She had rejected him so many times, but he didn’t get the message and it slightly made her question if he was fit to work for her anymore. She noted the fact that he was brilliant at his job, but he was trying to become too personally attached and was misreading the signals that she had been showing him for years.

She was revolted by the sight of her ex-husband who liked to make snarky comments at her and pissed in her face when David would break them apart. Roger was always the arrogant prick the public knew, even when he was younger and married to Julia. They seemed happy until they were at each other’s throats like Alex Drake and Gene Hunt, but they were opposite from Alex and Gene. Roger always had to have the last say but when Julia never let him have the last say, he would storm out and not come back for days on end. She wouldn’t care if he didn’t come back, she could do her work in peace without Roger pestering her every 5 seconds like a child. He also was terrible at sex. He was too methodical like a doctor would be and she felt sick every time they engaged in sex. She gladly screamed at Roger that she was filing for divorce. When the papers had been processed and legalised, she felt like a new woman who was more confident and didn’t have the past haunting her.

Now there’s David, her bodyguard. She knew their liaison would jeopardise both their careers, but they were attracted to each other. She was attracted to his dominance and how he did his job effortlessly. She knew he was an excellent father who would do anything for his children and that was one of the things she had grown to love. She wasn’t quite sure what attracted him to her, but she didn’t care, she was scared to admit it, but she thinks she may be in love. She doesn’t want to get her own hopes up as she doesn’t know if she will last with David especially if anyone were to find out. She had worked hard for this job but there was a small part of her heart telling her that if she loves David, then maybe her job isn’t the main priority. She barely knows him but at the same time, she feels like she has known him for years.

She knew that she shouldn’t rush into anything with David as she doesn’t know what might happen to her or him, as morbid as that thought was, she knew it was right. She was intrigued to know how David felt but she felt as if it would be a bit strange to ask about feelings this early into their courting? She didn’t even know how to describe it. There’s a small thing rocking about in the back of the brain, she wishes that she and David could have met under different circumstances as he may become too personal on the job but then at the same time, who was she to judge? She is in the same boat technically speaking.

She turns over, buries her head into the pillow and smiles. David made her smile and he didn’t even know that he did, just yet.


	2. Wildfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David lays awake on the sofa, beer in hand, thinking about his love life.

**He knew that he should stay clear of being sexually attracted to the Home Secretary. They both were aware of what uproar they would cause but after Thornton Circus, none of that mattered to them. She needed support and he was there to give that to her. His job meant the world to him, but he wasn’t fazed by this new relationship.**

He laid on the cheap sofa, beer in hand, thinking about all the things that haven’t been said yet and if they ever will be said.

His ex-wife, Vicky, a pain in the arse. She was the mother to his children, but she isn’t as pure as she seems. She was the perfect mother but a terrible wife. She would shout at David when he would have flashbacks or bad dreams. She wouldn’t ask him if he was okay or offer him any support, she would usually give him the cold shoulder and act as nothing had happened. He had only stayed with her for the kids, but he felt even worse and knew he had to leave her.

Then there was the rumour that he had been slipping Chanel one before she got fired. He was angry about this rumour and immediately shut it down. He saw nothing in Chanel, she was a posh mouthy bitch, who was clenched-arsed and incapable of her job. He didn’t care if Chanel had felt anything towards him. She was spoilt and he was far too conserved to date anyone like that. Ultimately, he despised her and was secretly happy when she was replaced with Tahir.

And then came Julia. He didn’t expect it to happen a few hours after Thornton Circus. He knew that when she called him after shift hours, something was clearly bugging her. So he ended up at the Blackwood. It tugged on his heartstrings to see Julia damaged and quite shaken up. She began to rant about the government and Anne Sampson. He showed her the support and love she needed. He couldn’t control his emotions after their first kiss. He became engrossed in her. The way she walked, the way she talked and the way she would run her hand through her hair when she was stressed or if she just did it subconsciously. The other thing he didn’t mind was the age gap, yes there was a few years between them, but you can’t help who you fall in love with.

Was it love? Or lust? That questioned haunted him, but he believes he already knows the answer. He didn’t want to make any rash decisions as he wanted to give this relationship a shot. He knew the pressure of work would cause them to argue and it did worry David that his feelings for Julia may distract him at work. But they hadn’t crossed that bridge yet, so it wasn’t a major concern. She was like Artemis, a symbol of female power. She was the Goddess of the Hunt and he was what she hunted. He wanted to tell her that he was head over heels for her but he didn't want to cause any additional stress on Julia. He was stuck between telling her how he felt and just showing his love for her. He admitted to himself that he was nervous, and he hadn’t been this nervous to tell a girl how he felt since he was a teenager.

How they got together was like her saying “Get your coat. You’ve pulled.” The tension between them was undeniable and they couldn’t see it at first. Thornton Circus ignited the fire inside of both of them and now they cannot stop it.

 Their love for each other is like a wildfire. It cannot be tamed, and they will not let it stop.


End file.
